In the field of model racing vehicles, such as road racing cars, there have been proposed means for steering the vehicles to change lanes and pass one another, all under remote control of an operator. However, such lane changing model vehicles have not been entirely satisfactory, involving complex steering and driving mechanisms readily subject to damage and malfunction, including the need for shiftable components of substantial mass, complex cam surfaces and followers, unrealistic operation by single wheel drive, and other difficulties.
Examples of the above mentioned prior art are found in the below listed U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,731,428 3,717,952 3,239,963 3,742,875 3,878,521 3,447,257 3,748,780 3,482,352 3,772,824 3,765,693 3,600,851 3,797,404 3,799,544 3,780,470 3,837,286 3,827,693 3,961,441 3,813,812 3,774,340 2,993,299 ______________________________________